Molestando al Raimon
by Yuko-96
Summary: Un nuevo chico llega a la ciudad de Inazuma, encontrándose con todos los chicos de Raimon y más, pero este chico, aparte de hacerse su amigo, se volverá su peor pesadilla, ya que les hará bromas por doquier


**Nota: Holas~ aunque que me quieran matar (Y) quiero decir que este fic no es mio~ - aha! no podrán matarme ewé Yuko gana~ - bueno, este fic esta escrito totalmente por mi sobrino~ - así que cualquier cosa hay que demandarlo a él :D que buena tía soy :'D - bueno, ahora se los presento~ :3**

**Nick: - entra rápidamente y a medio vestir - ¡Se me hizo tarde! QwQ**

**Yuko: estamos escribiendo... ¡¿como rayos se te hizo tarde?!**

**Nick: etto... enigmas del internet :3**

**Yuko: explícate! ¬¬**

**Nick: tú internet es una basura, es re lento **

**Yuko: pues no lo uses~**

**Nick: - le pone una cinta en la boca y la amarra a una silla - ¡bueno! ya que eliminamos aquella molesta voz~ les presento mi hermoso y sensual fic, igual que yo - ego a full - **

**Endo: - aplaudiendo - ¡wiiiiiiiiii! **

**Nick: gracias gracias - aparece una Yuko salvaje con un sartén - **

**Yuko: Holas~**

**Nick: ¿como te soltaste?**

**Yuko: Endo me desato~**

**Endo: me ofreció un partido :D**

**Nick: yo te ofreci un juego de nintendo ds D:**

**Endo: lo se, ya lo tengo, así que me voy a jugar ¡inazuma eleven tornado de fuego! - se va - **

**Yuko: Endo no es para nada idiota...**

**Nick: me jodieron - en una esquina depresiva - solo lean **

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de nuestra pertenencia, le pertenecen a Level-5, si fueran nuestros... haríamos maravillas~ ewé**

* * *

Se podía apreciar a un chico más o menos de unos 14 años corriendo por la ciudad de Inazuma, el chico era de cabello rojo, tez blanca, unos brillantes ojos verdes y bastante alto; corría bastante rápido, al parecer estaba apresurado para algo.

Al cruzar la esquina choca con cierto chico de cabello castaño y una banda naranja en la cabeza. ¡Era Endo!

-¡Ay!-Dijo el chico de cabellera roja mientras caía al piso.

-Lo siento- Dijo el peli-castaño.

-¿Qué…? te he visto en la tele, eres…Endo, ¿no?, mucho gusto-Dijo el chico mientras le apretaba la mano a Endo.

-Sí, pues qué bueno, mucho gusto- Dijo Endo mientras lloraba en silencio. – ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Nick Fujiwara- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Entonces… ¿de casualidad eres pariente de Yuko?-

-Sip-

-¡Aléjate satanás!- Dijo Endo mientras le apuntaba con una cruz en la mano, retrocedía dramáticamente y lloraba a cascaditas.

-¿Acaso la conoces?- Pregunto bastante extrañado el chico.

-Lamentablemente… si-

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-creo que está en su casa ¿por qué quieres saber?

-Tenía que ir a buscarme al aeropuerto y no fue la babosa- Dijo mientras miraba al horizonte y una dramática lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha.-Llévame donde ella o te mato- Dijo sacando de quien sabe dónde un sable.

-Definitivamente si eres pariente de ella, ahora baja el arma y vayamos en paz-Dijo Endo asustado-Y… que pariente eres de Yuko-Dijo Endo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Yuko.

-Soy su primo- Dijo el pelirrojo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-¡Ábrenos!- Gritaron los dos mientras pateaban la puerta.

-¡¿Quién demonios osa interrumpir mi atragantamiento con helado?!- Grito con una cuchara en la boca la chica.-Aaahhh eres tú- dijo la chica quien era de cabellos castaños oscuros y rizados, amarrados en dos coletas altas, tez blanca y unos brillantes ojos verdes, mientras abría la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué no fuiste por mí al aeropuerto?!-Exclamo Nick.

-Es que tenía que ordenar la casa-

-¿Así que no te atragantabas con helado?- Pregunto confundido Endo.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Yuko mientras le golpeaba la cabeza a Endo. -Ya te dije que estaba ordenando- Dijo Yuko con una mirada sospechosa.

Flash Back:

Echada en un sillón se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, se veía que ella no comía, ella se estaba atragantando con helado, mientras lloraba, porque al parecer se encontraba viendo en final de alguna teleserie.

-¡No, Albeiro! ¡Nooo! ¡Ella no es para ti, tú debes estar con María Joaquina! ¡Noooooo!... oh un momento, me equivoque de canal….- Dijo mientras cambiaba de canal.- ¡NO Pancrasio! ¡No te mates! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Noooo!...

Fin Flash Back

-Claro que si muchacha… claro que si…- Dijo Nick.-Aun no maduras, sigues viendo esas absurdas teleseries-

-No son absurdas, son hermosas, Pancrasio es mi amor, pero no se lo digan a Fubuki-

-¿Que no me digan qué? -Dijo Fubuki apareciendo de la nada por detrás.

-Etto… Tengo que alimentar a mis hijos… - Dijo Yuko mientras trataba de huir.

-Pero si no tenemos hijos- Dijo Fubuki extrañado –No que yo sepa… ¡¿Qué me estas ocultando?, ¿Estas casada no?! Lo sabía, lamentablemente le debo dinero a Atsuya así que finge que no lo estas-

-Lo he hecho todo este tiempo- Murmuro Yuko, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡¿Queeee?!- Exclamo Fubuki bastante sorprendido.

-Seguimos aquí~- Canturriaron Endo y Nick al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah sí? me olvide- Dijo Yuko mientras ponía una mueca de indiferencia.

-¿Así como te olvidaste de mí en el aeropuerto?- Dijo Nick mientras miraba al horizonte con una dramática lagrima en su mejilla derecha y su cabello al viento.

-Sí que es dramático- Dijo Endo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Y eso que no lo conoces desde pequeño- Dijo Yuko fastidiada.

-No soy dramático, solo soy hermoso, sexy, un galán, todas me aman, soy muy codiciado entre las chicas…-

-Ya bájale, don Ego- Dijo Yuko.

-Si claro ¿y en la vida real que eres?- Pregunto Endo mientras lo miraba inocentemente

- Sí que fastidia, ¿ya lo puedo matar?-Pregunto Nick con ojos de estrellas y sacando su sable de quien sabe dónde.

-¡Yo lo quemo a lo bonzo!- Exclamo Yuko mientras alzaba una navaja al aire y la movía exageradamente.

-¡Nadie matara a nadie!- Exclamo Fubuki bastante fastidiado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto extrañado Nick

-¿Yo? Emmm… soy el amigo de Yuko- Dijo asustado Fubuki y retrocediendo.

-Ya admítelo- Dijo Yuko enojada mientras le tiraba de las orejas.

-Está bien soy su pareja- Admitió Fubuki mientras era jalado de las orejas.

-Con que amigo ehhh…- Dijo apuntándole con su sable.

-¿Y tú qué haces?- Preguntaron Extrañados mirando a Endo.

-Estoy jugando en mi nuevo nintendo ds-

-¿Y qué juegas?- Pregunto Nick mientras se acercaba a observar lo que hacía el chico de banda naranja.

- Estoy jugando nada más y nada menos que… ¡el nuevo juego de Inazuma Eleven ventisca eterna!- Al decir eso todos cayeron de espaldas al piso.

-¡Pero si esos somos nosotros!- Exclamo Fubuki.

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta hacer las técnicas especiales-

-¡Pero las puedes hacer en la realidad!-

-¿Ah sí? Pruébalo-

-¡Pero hemos jugado muchos partidos juntos!-

-Pues lo olvide, ¿Y contra quien jugamos?-

-Creo que le pegaste muy fuerte Yuko- Dijo Nick acariciando la cabeza de Endo.

-Pobre Endo- Dijo Fubuki también acariciándolo.

-¿Quién es Endo?- Pregunto Endo sin memoria y mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Ay si, culpen a la renegada social- Respondió la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- No sean chillones…

-Estaba jugando, o que ¿Creían que me iba a olvidar del fútbol? ni en sueños-

-Haces eso una vez más y te juro que te… -Dijo Nick mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo apuntaba con su sable

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen?- Dijo Fuyuka mientras los saludaba a todos alegremente

-Ho…ho…hol…hola- Dijo Nick mientras se desmallaba y babeaba en el piso

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto extrañada Fuyuka

-Nada, estará bien- Dijo Yuko mientras lo pateaba en el piso y lo picaba con un palo- Bueno, ¿quieres pasar a la casa?, y ustedes también-

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos mientras entraban y dejaban a Nick afuera

Más tarde…

-Creo que está haciendo un poco de frio, me pondré un abrigo- Dijo Endo mientras se ponía su abrigo

-¿No se nos olvida algo?- Dijo Yuko mientras trataba de recordar -¡Ah sí!- Dijo Yuko mientras abría la puerta con un bote de basura en la mano, lanzándolo y dejando a Nick lleno de basura y con muchas moscas alrededor

-Que bien aquí estaremos todos abrigados- Dijo Endo mientras Nick se moría de frio

-A…aa…ayuda… - Dijo Nick congelado y con las manos en las ventanas

-No escuchan algo- Dijo Yuko mientras cerraba las ventanas bruscamente

-¡Ay!- Grito Nick mientras acariciaba sus manos

-Que fue eso- Dijeron todos

-No lo sé, tal vez fue un perro-

-¡Ahh!- Gritaron todos mientras miraban una extraña sombra que entraba por la puerta

-¡Hoo…hoo…hola!- Dijo Nick mientras temblaba de frio

-No hagas eso estúpido- Dijo Yuko mientras lo golpeaba

-Oh…pobrecito, toma- Dijo Fuyuka mientras lo tapaba con una manta

-Qué suerte tengo- Murmuro Nick

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Fuyuka extrañada

-Nada…Nada…Nada- Dijo Nick mientras se tapaba la boca con la manta

-A… ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Fuyuka

-S…so…soy…Nick- Dijo Nick

-Termina pronto- Dijo Yuko mientras le daba un palmetazo en la espalda fuertemente

-Mucho gusto, soy Fuyuka Kudou- Dijo Fuyuka mientras miraba la hora -¡Es muy tarde!, adiós me tengo que ir, gracias por todo

-Yo también me voy, adiós gracias- Dijo Endo mientras se marchaba rápidamente

-Es… es… hermosa- Dijo Nick mientras babeaba

-Con que si ¿eh?- Dijo Yuko mientras lo tocaba con el codo

-De… ¿de qué hablas? no entiendo tu lenguaje- Dijo Nick con cara de enamorado hasta las patas.

-Ay si, ¿no te pones tartamudo cada vez que le hablas?-

-Nop…bueno si, pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-Yo aún estoy aquí~- Dijo Fubuki moviendo los brazos para que notaran su existencia

-Bueno tú tampoco lo digas, entendiste ¿sí o no?… - Dijo Nick mientras sacaba su sable

-¿O si no que?- Dijo Yuko mientras sacaba su navaja

-Con que quieres pelear, pues ¡en guardia!- Dijo Nick mientras se ponían a pelear y a dar cuchilladas al aire rompiendo muchas cosas, horas después, ambos chicos ya estaban completamente cansados

-Bueno ya estuvo ¿no?- Dijo Nick mientras descansaba en un rincón

-Si… estoy cansada- Dijo Yuko mientras descansaba en otro rincón-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Algo, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado Nick

-Porque tengo hambre- Dijo Yuko mientras todos caían de espaldas

-¿Y qué quieres que prepare?- Dijo Nick entrando a la cocina

-Cualquier cosa que sea comestible- Dijo Yuko mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-Está bien- Dijo Nick mientras preparaba la comida

Más tarde…

-Espero que les guste- Sirviéndole a todos

-Espero que sí, ya te habías demorado mucho- Dijo Yuko con ojos de comida

-Si te sabe a veneno… solo cállate- Murmuro Nick

-¡¿Queee?!- Exclamo Yuko

-Nada… Nada, rayos ahora no se lo comerá - Dijo Nick en voz baja -Y a ti Fubuki ¿te gusto?-

-Claro, ¿me das más por favor?- Pidió Fubuki

-Cla…claro, por fin alguien que aprecia mi comida- Dijo Nick mientras rápidamente le daba más y lloraba a cascaditas

-No sé por qué será- Dijo Yuko mientras estiraba la comida, la cual era igual que un pegamento-

-Bueno ya comí, así que me voy, adiós~- Dijo Fubuki mientras salía rápidamente

-¿Y dónde vive?- Pregunto extrañado Nick

-No lo sé aun no me dice, creo que no quiere que lo vea en su casa- Respondió Yuko mientras trataba de seguirlo

-Tal vez se avergüenza de ti- murmuro Nick

-¡Claro que no!, hablando de eso, ¿dónde te quedaras?- Pregunto mirándolo extrañada Yuko

-¿No me dejaras quedarme aquí?- Pregunto con carita de cachorro abandonado Nick

-Claro que no, tendrás que dormir en la calle con algún perro o algo así, yo que sé, aunque… si quieres quedarte aquí tendrás que trabajar para mi- Respondió Yuko

-Claro que no ¿estás loca o qué? Me quedare allá afuera- Dijo Nick mientras trataba de salir

-Vamos, aquí tendrás calefacción y una cama y comida que tú tendrás que preparar, pero no importa, vamos acepta- Dijo Yuko mientras le apretaba el cuello

-Está bien, ¿pero tendré que trabajar para ti o qué?- Acepto Nick ya que no tenía otra opción

-Sí, y empieza ahora ya que hace meses que no limpio- Dijo Yuko mientras lo empujaba hacia el baño con el trapero

-¡Qué asco!, ¿estas segura que solo fueron meses?- Pregunto Nick tapándose la nariz

-Sí, eso creo, bueno pues… Ryu es el que más se la pasa en el baño… ahora ¡limpia!- Exclamo Yuko mientras lo encerraba

Más tarde…

-¿Ya puedo salir?- Pregunto Nick mientras pateaba la puerta

-¡Por doceava vez no!- Grito Yuko mientras miraba televisión acostada en el sillón

-Tengo frio- Dijo Nick mientras trataba de escapar por la ventana

-Pues aguántate- Dijo Yuko mientras sacaba helado del refrigerador

-¿Me das un poco?- Pregunto Nick mientras abría la puerta con una llave que estaba en la ducha

-¿Que no tenías frio, y como sabes que estoy comiendo helado?, sabía que no tenía que dejar la llave ahí, bueno, come un poco y luego te acuestas porque mañana tienes que trabajar mucho- Dijo Yuko mientras le daba helado y se iba a dormir

-Está bien me dormiré, ya casi pareces como mi madre o algo así- Dijo Nick mientras se acostaba en el sillón- Creo… que yo parezco su madre…

* * *

**Nick: espero que les haya gustado :3 dejenme sus comentarios en aquel hermoso rectangulito de abajo~ :'D denle a favoritos y... ni idea que más hay, soy nuevo :3 bueno, adiós espero sus comentarios con la opinión de mi primera historia n.n **


End file.
